


Hard Candy Dripping On Me 'til My Feet Are Wet

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [38]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Infidelity, Love, Middle of Everywhere Era, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teasing, Trucks, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: "What's in it for me."





	Hard Candy Dripping On Me 'til My Feet Are Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Just shameless smut.

Avery chewed on her lip softly as she stood in the now empty store. A soft sigh escaping her lips as she finished closing up. Having opted to stay by herself and close up shop tonight. Wanting to give everyone else a break as tomorrow would be equally hectic.

Though maybe if they were lucky she could wrangle her soon to be husband as well as Zoe's new boyfriend into helping. It would be much needed with all the craziness that came with Hanson fans.

"Knock knock," a voice spoke from the doorway of the building and Avery turned her head as she came out of her thoughts. Smiling when she saw her brother standing there. "Heard it through the grapevine someone might need a ride back to our parents house where she is staying with her fiance."

Avery chuckled some hearing the distaste in Zac's tone when he mentioned the word fiancee. Not surprised that he was her only sibling who had an issue with her engagement.

But then again all things considered about their relationship of course he'd be jealous of Tyler.

"I would love a ride home," Avery told him as she walked to where he was still standing in the doorway. A curious smile on her face. "Though maybe we don't have to go home straight away," she muttered out as she lowered her voice some.

Hoping that Zac got the true meaning of her words. That he knew maybe she'd be up for stopping somewhere and fooling around with him.

After all it had been a while and maybe she missed him. Wasn't used to being so far away from him again because she had gotten used to being closer to him after she had moved back to Oklahoma from New York. Now she was having readjust to the change of her family, especially Zac being much farther away.

Zac raised his eyebrow, "Yeah and what's in it for me Avery?" he asked almost playfully as he leaned into her some. "Do I get anything special out of the deal of prolonging this drive home?"

Avery only chuckled again as she shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Guess you'll just have to take the chance and find out," she goaded him before brushing past him as she left the building.

A smirk appearing on her lips when she heard him closing up because of course he had keys to shut down as well. After all it was a building he partly owned.

"You're a tease you know that," Zac told her minutes later as he moved behind her. Though he was careful not to get too close.

Least one of his many fans happened to see and be close by. Which was probably also why he was speaking in a lower voice but still one she could hear.

Because he wanted her to hear. Wanted Avery to know she was getting under his skin in a good way.

"I've been told that a time or two," Avery replied once she made it to Zac's truck. Slipping inside effortlessly and almost silently too.

Her eyes watching as Zac soon did the same. Though the moment he was inside he broke his silence.

"It's one thing I love about you," Zac finally breathed out before leaning over and taking a chance. Kissing her quickly.

Almost too quick for Avery's taste but of course right now they didn't have time for a make out session. Not when they were parked in such a non private place. Even that one quick kiss was chancing things but sometimes in life it was fun to take chances.

"You mean you love other things about me too?" Avery teased softly as she watched Zac start the truck up after the kiss. "Not just my ability to tease you?"

Zac smirked as he pulled out of the parking space though he didn't turn to look at her. Instead choosing to keep his eyes on the road. "Oh that's pretty high on the things I love about you but of course there is more than one thing," he stated before reaching out to turn the radio on.

Not turning it up too loud but loud enough that it filled his truck in between silences.

"Name another thing you like about me then?" Avery questioned him after one of those moments of silence. Letting her hand go to rest on his thigh.

An action that made Zac shift some at her touch and she knew she was getting under his skin. In the good way of course.

"I like how you look when you ride my cock," Zac answered and Avery was surprised at his ability to keep a straight face. "The way your tits bounce as you fuck yourself on me."

Now it was Avery's turn to shift at his words, her pussy getting just a bit wet. Her mind instantly creating images of her riding him. Her fucking him hard and fast as they both lost themselves in the heat of the moment.

"You want to do that Avery?" Zac questioned in her silence. "You want to ride my cock now?"

Swallowing hard Avery had to move again, though she let her hand move higher on his thigh, "I've wanted that for weeks now. Since the last time I was in Tulsa and we fucked," she muttered her mind going back to March when she had came in for a friends bridal shower.

A girl who whose wedding she was going to be a bridesmaid in, in just a few short days. Which was another reason she was in Tulsa which made her feel a bit better.

That she wasn't just here to be her brother's helper like she sometimes felt anyway.

Zac who had been driving down back roads seemingly pulled his truck over at her words, turning it off before turning to face her because neither of them had buckled up. Both knowing it'd be no use because it would only be a matter of time before Zac pulled his truck over to fuck her.

"Get out of the truck Avery," Zac spoke sounding a bit demanding.

Avery's pussy getting a bit wetter at that because fuck was it hot when her brother told her what to do.

"And if I don't?" Avery asked with a quirked eyebrow. Wondering what would happen if she tested him.

Zac inched a bit closer to her. Close enough that they could kiss but he didn't lean in to do it. "Then I'll get you out myself," he told her as his voice dropped a few octaves.

Biting her lip Avery nodded her head before turning away from Zac. Opening the door of his truck and slipping out, listening as he did the same and as she made it to the back she paused when he met her there.

Soon pulling down the tailgate in a hurry. Obviously being as turned on as she was right now in this moment. Needing her like she needed him.

Once the tailgate was down, Avery climbed up into the tailgate Zac following behind her as he reached for his cellphone which was in his jeans and the moment he had the cellphone in his hands Avery stayed silent. Her eyes staying on Zac as he turned on the flashlight feature on his phone.

Finding a bundled up blanket that he had stashed in the bed of his truck and she quirked her eyebrow again. Wondering if he had planned this as much as she had.

If he had wanted her way before their flirting began tonight.

"You always come so prepared?" Avery asked as Zac slowly spread out the blanket. Her words making him look at her with a hint of mischief in his brown eyes.

"Only when I know I'm gonna get laid," Zac answered plainly as he moved to sit down on the blanket once it had been unfolded. His hand reaching out for her wrist to pull her closer. "Now stop talking and kiss me because that one kiss before leaving wasn't enough. Not when I've missed your lips for so long now. Missed the way they feel on mine."

Moving closer to Zac, Avery moved into his lap as she straddled him. Her arms sliding around his neck before she leaned in to kiss him.

Choosing not to say anything snarky because she had missed kissing him too. Missed his lips against her own.

Kissing him softly she let out a small moan as she felt his hand slowly slip under the shirt she had on. Goosebumps forming on her skin as his hand slid up and under the material of her shirt. Going higher until he reached her breasts.

His hand groping her through the material of the bra she had on. Some plain old white bra which hopefully he didn't tease her for later.

Though he rarely did. Only ever caring about her bras when they were hard to get off of her.

Deepening the kiss as he increased the pressure on her breast, Avery moved her hips down against Zac's. An action that caused him to moan into the kiss finally. His cock which was already half hard in his jeans getting harder at that.

Which made Avery more determined that she'd get him naked tonight. Get that glorious cock of his inside of her dripping wet pussy and ride him out here in the middle of nowhere on some Tulsa back road that people rarely used.

The chances of them being caught by his fans or anyone slim to none.

Moving to pull away from the kiss not long after moving her hips down into his Avery felt a thrill when it was Zac who was whining below her. Because usually it was her who was the whining one.

"Oh don't whine Zachary," she spoke sounding as if she was scolding him. "Just want to take my shirt off," she told him as she moved her hands from around his neck.

Reaching for the hem of her shirt which she peeled off slowly just to hear him whine again which he did.

"What you want to fuck me with my clothes on because I think that beats the point?" Avery teased after that whine.

Zac rolling his eyes as he looked up at her, "I wouldn't mind half dressed," he commented before leaving a light kiss on the exposed skin at her neck. "Though I really do miss your naked body fully. But it wasn't you undressing that was the issue."

"Then what was the issue Zachary?" Avery questioned him letting out something between a whimper and a moan when he bit her neck at her question.

Showing her that her teasing was getting to him in a good way.

That he fucking wanted her as much as she wanted him and this wasn't just a one way feeling tonight. Something that had happened before a few times. One being more into the sex than the other.

Usually when their moods had been off and well Zac's mood had seemed off ever since Avery had gotten engaged. Almost like he didn't want her to be but was she really supposed to remain single forever?

It wouldn't have been fair to her, especially not when he was married with four kids.

Zac only gave her a look, a look that said she knew what had really caused his whining and of course she had. It had been her hips moving down into his and the way she had taken her shirt off slowly.

"Maybe the way your hips moved down into mine and the way you removed your shirt way too slow," Zac finally spoke before moving his hands behind her to undo her bra.

A bra which fell off once it had been undone and after it was gone Zac's mouth soon found it's way to her breast which he kissed and sucked on one before soon moving to do the same to the other.

Which now left Avery a whining and whimpering mess. Something that Avery was sure he had intended to do as payback to her for teasing him.

Proving to Avery that he was just as good at giving back at teasing as he was at getting teased. Maybe he even liked getting teased because it meant he could get his own payback.

After a while Zac pulled away before slowly maneuvering both of them to where they were laying back on the blanket. Avery somehow still on top of him and after that she looked down at him.

Her hands going to push his shirt up and once she had it a certain way up his body, he lifted up to help her remove it off him. Leaving both of them topless which was at least part way to the goal Avery wanted. Which was that she wanted both of them naked and moving against each other.

Once his shirt was gone Avery leaned down to kiss him and this time they didn't break apart from the kiss. Even as they both found ways to get the other out of their pants and underwear. Avery soon smirking as she let her wet pussy slowly move against his hard cock.

An action that had Zac moaning into the kiss and his grip on her tightening some. Avery liking that because well she maybe liked it when she had evidence on her that she had been with him. Even if she knew now she'd have to be extra careful to hide it.

Make sure her fiance didn't see his hand prints on her. Knowing there would be no way she could talk herself out of it if he did.

Breaking the kiss finally Avery slowly slid down on Zac's cock. Watching the way his face contorted some once he was inside of her. The place they both loved him the best.

"You make the best damn faces when you are inside of me," Avery stated her words making Zac look up at her. "Like it's the best place you've ever been and you've been almost everywhere in the goddamn world."

Zac laughed at that, "Maybe because it is," he told her and his words caused her to smirk.

Though a blush still formed on her cheeks because the compliment may have meant a lot to her. Knowing that Zac loved being inside of her so much.

That she more than likely felt so good around his cock because fuck it all to hell he felt amazing inside of her. Much better than the cock she had been getting for the past few months. Ever since going back to Pennsylvania after the March trip.

Not saying anything else though Avery leaned down to kiss Zac softly as she began to move on him. Her movements almost matching her kissing as she rode him slow. Loving the way he whined into the kiss. Letting her know that he wanted her to move faster.

But of course she was being stubborn and maybe a bit selfish. Not wanting his end to come so soon because she didn't want to leave him too soon.

Wanted to enjoy being with him for as long as she could. Before they both had to go back to their respective others.

"Love you Zac," Avery whispered into his mouth before kissing him a bit harder. Her movements picking up at that.

Something Zac must have liked because his whines died down just a bit.

Letting her eyes fall shut Avery continued her movements on him. Though she fell almost silent. Only moaning every so often. But when her orgasm did hit she broke away from the kiss.

Breaking her silence as she moaned his name out loudly. Feeling his nails digging into her hips as he came not long after her.

"So...was bringing me home and delaying the arrival of taking me home worth it?" Avery asked a bit breathlessly after she moved off Zac.

Not even caring that she could feel his come ruining down her thigh.

Zac laughed again before leaning over to leave a light kiss on her forehead, "Very much so Avie baby," he told her and well he sounded every bit like he meant his words.

Which he probably did. After all he had gotten an orgasm from this.

"Loved what was in it for me in the end," Zac spoke again and his words made Avery look at him with a playful glare. A playful glare that earned her a sloppy kiss.


End file.
